


A Cure for Nightmares

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Paladin cuddle piles, Perceptive Lance, empath Lance, klance, let them cuddle damn it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance has the perfect cure for nightmares.





	A Cure for Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headache so any errors and spelling mistakes you find please lemme know.

Keith hisses at the bright light in the hall as he steps out of his room. Blinking irritability he skulks down the hall to the kitchen hoping a midnight snack will set him to rights. 

Sweat cools uncomfortably on the back of his neck and on his scalp making him itch. He can't remember the nightmare, the solid tangibility of it slipping away the longer he's awake leaving behind a sticky kind of anxiety in his mind he can't quite shake. But he knows sleeping is futile at this point. He grumbles as he slips into the kitchen, reaching to flip on the light.

“Don't!” Lance hisses at him and Keith freezes. He turns to squint into the dark, heart hammering in his chest.

“Lance?” His voice is still thick and graveled with sleep.

“Shh,” Lance hushes and Keith realizes he's on the couch. “You'll wake them.”

Keith rubs at his burning eyes and comes closer. He's finally able to make out the lump to Lance's side as Hunk, Pidge wedged between them, their head resting against Lance's shoulder.

“What's…?” Keith doesn't know what to say so he gestures vaguely.

“Pidge had a nightmare,” Lance says softly. Lance ruffles their hair softly and Pidge let's out a soft noise, eyebrows furrowing. Lance clucks softly and reaches out to press a finger over the crease between their brows. A moment later Pidge's expression softens and they relax back into his side. A find smile settles across Lance's mouth and Keith finds himself staring.

“Hunk came in for a midnight snack and joined in when he noticed Pidge was crying.” Lance looks up for a moment, eyes wide. “If you tell Pidge I told you that I'll kill you. Because then Pidge will kill me.”

Keith takes a moment to process that, words working their way through the thick cotton of his brain.  “Uh huh. And this is...what?” Keith wanders into the kitchen looking for something to eat that isn't goo.

“Cuddle party!” Lance's voice is still a whisper, but a delighted one. He cranes his head back to follow Keith as far as the angle will allow. “Best nightmare cure in the universe.”

Keith pauses in his rummaging. His nightmare still clings to the edges of his mind like a cobweb he can't shake, the feel of it lingering against his skin and he's loathe to go back to his room.

He abandons his search in the kitchen, deciding he's not that hungry and comes to stand behind the couch, watching Pidge and Hunk sleep. Pidge is snoring softly and it's oddly endearing.

He frowns at Lance. “What were you doing awake?” he asks like it's just occurred to him.

Lance shrugs as easily as he can with only one shoulder. “Homesick.” He's says it easily and smiles at Keith in a way that's disarming. “I always come here when I'm homesick.”

“Oh.” Keith lingers in the room not sure what to do with himself but not ready to leave.

“What about you?”

Keith looks away, glaring at the far wall. “Couldn't sleep.” If his tone is more biting than he means for it to be Lance doesn't call him on it and Keith is grateful.

“Well you're welcome to join us. Like I said, cuddles help.”

“I didn't have a nightmare,” Keith shoots back, his cheeks red and Lance's smile is kind.

“Didn't say you did.”

Keith flushes again and looks away.

Lance reaches down and moves the tablet that's sitting on the couch next to him. “Come here, I've still got another shoulder.” He pats the cushion before stretching his arm out along the back of couch.

Keith debates just going back to his room. But it's cold and empty and he knows if he goes back he'll never get any sleep. He's never had anyone to go to with his nightmares, no one to hug them away after his father's death and the temptation is there.

“I've got some music from Pidge on the tablet if you'd like.” Lance is still smiling, expression open and without judgement. Maybe that's what finally does it. Keith moves slowly around the couch, sitting down beside Lance tensely, hands on his thighs. His heart is racing.

He grabs for the tablet and sits back down but overestimates the distance and ends up falling into the couch and Lance's side. Pidge stirs and Lance's hand hits Keith's shoulder to keep him from moving, both of them holding their breath. After a moment Pidge settles and Lance breathes out a slow sigh of relief, relaxing back into the cushions, his arm still draped around Keith's shoulders.

“Thank god. If they woke up and realized you were here they'd freak.”

Keith has half a mind to be offended, the tablet gripped tightly in his hands. “Why?”

Lance looks at him curiously. “What do you mean why? Dude, Pidge looks up to you like you're their brother. Their overbearing older brother with anger issues.” His expression is sly but Keith is too gobsmacked to say anything. “But still their brother. They'd be mortified to know you'd seen them in a moment of weakness.”

“They- what?” he stumbles, gaze slipping between Lance and Pidge.

Lance's face falls. “Dude, how did you not know that?” Lance looks somewhere between shocked and horrified. “You're family. We all are. We're dysfunctional as shit, but we're still family.” A smile pulls at his mouth and his eyes are shining. He studies Keith's face for a moment, expression softening. “Congratulations on being a brother.”

Keith flushes though he isn't sure why and fiddles with the tablet nervously. “I'm a little…” He swallows. “Inept,” he settles on, glancing at Lance. “When it comes to social cues. Or interracts. Or anything of that kind.” To his surprise Lance doesn't take the opportunity to make a jab. “So...thank you. For telling me.”

Lance ruffles his hair, startling him.

“Can't say I blame you. I'd have trouble being around people too if-” He catches himself and bites his lip. Keith doesn't know whether or not to be angry, if Lance is mocking him.

“If what?” he presses, anger lacing his words. Lance hasn't stopped running his fingers through Keith's hair either in apology or in the hope of keeping him there.

“If I had your life,” he finishes softly. “I don't know what happened,” he hurries on. “But we are what the world makes us into. And something really shitty happened to you as a kid to make you shut down the way you did at the Garrison.” The honesty and tender way he says it hits Keith like a blade to the chest.

“I didn't shut down,” he snaps, glaring down at the tablet and trying to remember how to breathe.

“You never smiled.” Keith looks up and Lance's face is somber. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone as miserable as you before. I didn't know what to make of it then. I do now.”

“Yeah, and what's that?” He's glaring but he can't stop. Lance's hand in his hair is the only thing grounding him to the spot.

“Heartache.” Keith flushes and his expression shatters before he can look away. “And it's okay,” Lance soothes, his voice calm and liquid. “Because you're not alone anymore,” he whispers. “You don't have to be lonely anymore. We’re right here.” Keith doesn't know if he's the one to move or if Lance pulls him into his chest but either way he winds up curled against him, his throat closed tight.

Lance kisses the top of his head, pressing his cheek to Keith's hair a moment later. “It's okay to hurt,” he says softly. “We're all hurting. But it's like you're the only one who doesn't know it's okay to seek healing in others.” He squeezes Keith's shoulders with the arm still wrapped around him. “Sometimes you need a hand to help save yourself.”

“How do you do that?” Keith whispers, cheek pressed to Lance's shirt. “How do you just, get people?”

Lance's chest shakes and Keith realizes he's laughing. He rubs his hand slowly up and down Keith's arm.

“Empathy. I'm a dumbass who doesn't know how to shield so I end up pulling on everyone's pain no matter how damaging it is.” He lays his head on top of Keith's and stares into the dark. “I can't help it. I'd rather be hurting than have someone I care about hurting.” He pulls back and Keith chances a glance up at him. “And that includes you.” Lance holds his gaze for a moment before letting go and Keith tucks his head again flustered and embarrassed.

Lance squeezes him in a one armed hug again as if he can hear his thoughts. “You don't have to be lonely anymore. I'm here.” Keith shivers and Lance tries to pull the blanket across him but Pide is curled up inside it like a burrito.

“Blanket hog,” he mutters. “Here, grab that one.” He gestures to the end of the couch. Keith sits up, rubbing at his face, embarrassed to have been crying and hoping Lance didn't notice.

“I should go,” he mutters.

“What? And leave my entire right side cold and exposed to the elements?” Lance teases. “How dare. I will never survive the night.” He's joking but part of him really wants Keith to stay.

Keith huffs a laugh but grabs the blanket and tucks himself back under Lance's arm much to Lance's relief. Keith drapes the blanket over them both, careful not to disturb Pidge and Lance hums appreciatively.

“Mmm better.” He nuzzles into Keith's hair again and Keith isn't sure if he's talking about the blanket or Keith's presence and he doesn't ask. Just settles more comfortably against Lance.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and listening to the soothing sound of Lance's heartbeat. 

“Anytime.” He presses one last kiss to Keith's hair before Keith finally falls asleep. 


End file.
